This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cPortable, Foldable Data Input Terminal with Conical Hinge Meansxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Oct. 26, 2000 and assigned Serial No. 2000-63112, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data input device for use in a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone, and in particular, to a portable, foldable data input device with conical hinge means.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyboard with a plurality of alphanumeric key buttons is typically used as a data input device. In general, the keyboard is connected to a personal computer and used as a data input device. The keyboard includes a plurality of alphanumeric key buttons mounted thereon and generates key data according to depression of the key buttons by the user.
Meanwhile, a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone has a keypad or a touch screen as a data input device. The keypad includes a plurality of multi-function key buttons arranged thereon, and the touch screen includes a touch-sensitive panel and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module.
Although the keyboard is very convenient for a complicated data input operation, it is too large in size to carry around. In addition, since the conventional keyboard has a straight structure, it is somewhat inconvenient for the user to use the keyboard in terms of ergonomics and biotechnology, thus fatiguing the wrists of the user. Further, as to the keypad mounted on the mobile communication terminal, it is very inconvenient for the user to perform a complicated data input operation using the keypad, because the keys themselves are small, and the keypad has a small number of multi-function key buttons.
When used as a data input device for inputting simple data (e.g., numeric data for dialing) for voice communication, the keypad is not so inconvenient to use. Recently, however, the mobile communication terminal is frequently used for image communication and Internet communication (including E-mail transfer) as well as voice communication. In particular, many mobile subscribers enjoy a chatting service during the image communication, which is expected to become more popular in the near future. For the Internet communication and the chatting service, the user is required to perform the complicated data input operation at high speed. Therefore, there have been demands for a data input device useful to the complicated data input operation, particularly for mobile communication devices.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a portable, foldable data input device useful for a complicated data input operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable, foldable data input device using a Bluetooth module.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a portable, foldable data input device suitable for a high-speed data input operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable, foldable data input device with conical hinge means.
To achieve the above and other objects, there is provided a portable, foldable data input device for use in a mobile communication terminal. The data input device includes a first housing having a first slope; a second housing having a second slope facing the first slope when the first and second housings are unfolded; and conical hinge means situated between the first and second housings, for coupling the first housing to the second housing.
Preferably, the conical hinge means comprises first and second side hinge arms facing each other, mounted on the first housing; and a center hinge arm coaxially interposed between the first and second side hinge arms, the center hinge arm being mounted on the second housing.
Preferably, the first side hinge arm has a truncated cone shape and the second side hinge arm has a cone shape. Preferably, the center hinge arm has a truncated cone shape.
Preferably, the first and second housings each have at least one rubber leg, and each have a plurality of key buttons, as well as being unfolded about the binge means in a V-shape.
Preferably, the first and second housings also have a touch pad, and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module. It is also preferred that an angle given between a hinge axis of the conical hinge means and a reference line is equal to an angle between the first and second slopes and the reference line.